


Un violon dans la nuit*

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Скрипка в ночи [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn, Crossdressing, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Soundtrack - ""Last Song" by Clogs, Soundtrack - "Un violon dans la nuit" by Tino Rossi, Soundtrack - "Романс" Сплина, Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Другие пары расступаются перед ними, словно бы не горя желанием встать на пути у бури, кто-то одобрительно свистит, а Баки прижимает Стива к себе и чувствует, что вот оно - то самое воспоминание, которое поможет ему вернуться в Бруклин даже из ада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un violon dans la nuit*

Стив чуть раздражённо, красивым плавным жестом, отбрасывает с лица длинную чёлку и склоняется над альбомом. Чёлка от этого снова лезет глаза, и Стив, словно бы смирившись с неизбежным, вздыхает, но не предпринимает больше ни единой попытки убрать её. Стив вот уже почти три месяца отращивает волосы, чёрт его разберёт зачем. Когда Баки спрашивает, он неопределённо пожимает плечами и говорит, что нравится. Нравится - так нравится, думает Баки, раз Стиву нравится - Баки тоже не имеет ничего против, тем более что длинные русые пряди неуловимо смягчают его лицо, сглаживают острые скулы и придают, Господи помилуй, несколько романтичный вид. Особенно когда Стив, как сейчас, сидит, согнувшись в три погибели, в тусклом жёлтом свете старенького торшера и рисует.  
Баки любит смотреть, как Стив рисует: сосредоточенное лицо, закушенная губа и слегка мечтательный взгляд; и Баки не нужно даже гадать, что именно он увидит на страницах альбома, когда Стив закончит. Баки знает, что в очередной раз он увидит себя - спящего или бодрствующего, задумчивого или смеющегося, в чуть щёгольском костюме или новенькой форме. В форме в последнее время - всё чаще.  
Баки знает, что он виноват перед Стивом, он видит в знакомом до последней морщинки лице, что Стив не хочет, чтобы он шёл на войну, но Стив молчит. Он лишь с завидным постоянством рисует рисует Баки в лихо сдвинутой набок фуражке.  
До дня рождения Баки - два дня, и четыре - до отправления в Европу. Он не знает, как рассказать об этом Стиву; ждёт подходящего момента. И Стив, конечно же, замечает это многозначительное ожидание, но не лезет с расспросами, будто боится услышать то, что сломает их уютный маленький мир на двоих. Стив не дурак, он знает, что Баки никогда не умел хранить от него секретов.  
\- Эй, Стиви, - Баки подходит к Стиву со спины, кладёт руки ему на плечи и мягко разминает сведённые судорогой мышцы. - Ты не забыл, что через два дня я стану совсем взрослым?  
Он собирается предложить Стиву съездить куда-нибудь вместе - на Кони-Айленд, на пикник, куда угодно, - только лишь бы побыть вдвоём, но Стив тихо смеётся, перебивая Баки:  
\- Ты никогда не вырастешь, Бак, даже не надейся, - он оборачивается и прижимается щекой к тыльной стороне ладони Баки. - Навсегда останешься по недоразумению вымахавшей пятилеткой, твоё совершеннолетие ничего не изменит, прости.  
\- Ах ты засранец, - шутливо возмущается Баки, сглотнув ком в горле и склоняясь к Стиву. Он осторожно пробегается пальцами свободной руки по его рёбрам и легко ловит хохочущего и вырывающегося Стива в объятия. Светлая чёлка щекочет Баки нос, но когда это кому мешало сладко и упоительно целоваться?  
Стив бросает карандаш и тихо выдыхает ему в губы, притягивая ближе. Вымазанные графитом пальцы ласкают шею Баки, но ему плевать, что придётся потом прыгать перед зеркалом с куском мочала, потому что через четыре дня у Баки всего этого не будет - ни горячих, всё ещё порой несмелых, губ, ни карандашного графита, ни жёсткого мочала, ни тем более Стива. Через четыре дня у Баки будет полка в тряском военном эшелоне, компания развесёлой солдатни и тщательно оберегаемая от чужих глаз фотография Стива в нагрудном кармане.  
\- Сходим куда-нибудь? - спрашивает Баки, уткнувшись носом Стиву куда-то за ухо. Тот вздрагивает, склоняет голову набок, открывая тонкую беззащитную шею и согласно мычит. Стив всегда соглашается, его такой родной и любимый Стиви никогда не может отказаться, будь то прогулка в парке или очередная авантюра.  
\- Я только уеду ненадолго с утра, Бак, - тихо говорит он и ёрзает на стуле. Баки выпрямляется и тянет Стива на себя, к себе, обнимает, дышит им, путается пальцами в отросших волосах. Стив кладёт ему на пояс ладони и изумлённо выдыхает. - Эй, ты чего?  
Баки мотает головой. Говорить совсем не хочется, есть риск проболтаться о назначении, рассказать всё, задыхаясь и скуля, как бездомный пёс. Он всё расскажет накануне отъезда, а сейчас Баки просто хочет побыть со Стивом и ни о чём не думать.   
Стив понятливо замолкает и тянется к торшеру, погружая комнату в кромешный мрак. На улице лает соседская дворняга, ей издалека вторят ещё несколько, а Баки прижимает Стива к себе, робко целует уголок его губ и чувствует, как время срывается на бег, обгоняя стрелки стареньких часов над буфетом.

Стив, как и обещал, уезжает в день его рождения рано утром, оставив на соседней подушке свой запах и очередной рисунок. Баки невольно улыбается, рассматривая, как тонкие линии причудливо сплетаются в его собственный, легко узнаваемый силуэт. Голая спина, растрёпанная макушка и рука, засунутая под подушку. В углу рисунка дата и “С добрым утром, Баки”; и Баки вдруг хочется в голос завыть от тоски. Теперь, когда у него на руках назначение в сто седьмой пехотный, он вдруг понимает, что всё это - не имеет смысла. Какой смысл в бессмысленной войне на чужой земле за чужие идеалы, когда его Стив останется здесь? Когда его Стив через месяц, два или полгода получит безликую похоронку? Чем он думал вообще, чёрт его дери?  
Весь день Баки не находит себе места. Он никуда не идёт, хотя ещё несколько недель назад, срывая голос, доказывал Стиву, что напьётся в день своего совершеннолетия как распоследний сапожник, что выпьет с каждым пьяницей в каждом баре необъятного Бруклина. Баки сидит на пожарной лестнице, смотрит на крыши соседских домов и курит почти без перерыва. С каждым часом его отъезд на фронт становится материальным всё больше, а решимости рассказать об этом Стиву - всё меньше. Завтра, думает Баки, я должен буду сделать это завтра, у нас должно быть время, чтобы попрощаться.   
Когда закат начинает золотить кроны деревьев, а сам Баки начинает нервничать, в замочной скважине скрежещет ключ. Баки почти отстранённо думает, что надо бы смазать замок, пока не уехал - сам Стив не сможет - задохнётся от вони, - и, перекинув ноги через подоконник, забирается в комнату.  
\- А вот и я, - преувеличенно бодро улыбается Стив, в руках у него какой-то свёрток, перехваченный бечёвкой, а на лице странное, очень странное выражение.  
\- Мы собирались куда-нибудь сходить, - укоряет его Баки, подходя ближе и целуя в нос. Комнату заливает закатным солнцем, отчего волосы Стива кажутся золотыми.  
\- Ещё не вечер, - Стив ухмыляется в ответ, выворачивается из его рук и идёт в отгороженный ширмой угол, который они оба гордо называют ванной.   
\- Стиви, посмотри на часы, уже как раз-таки вечер, - вздыхает Баки и собирается было последовать за ним, но Стив качает головой.  
\- Знаешь, я, конечно, не одобряю твои дурные привычки, но… - он закусывает губу, виновато улыбается и заканчивает. - Ты бы вышел покурить, Бак. Мне нужно закончить свой сюрприз, и, поверь мне, вечер для него - самое время.  
Баки заинтригован, он видит, что щёки Стива горят ярким румянцем, а в глазах такие черти, каких он в собственных глазах в зеркале не видал, даже задумывая самые отвязные свои авантюры. Стив нетерпеливо мнёт в руках свёрток, выразительно косится на окно, и Баки сдаётся.  
\- Десять минут, хорошо? - тепло улыбнувшись, просит Стив, а потом, шагнув к Баки, легко целует его. - И кстати, с днём рождения.   
\- А почему на открытке не написал? - облизнувшись, интересуется Баки у задвинувшейся прямо перед его носом ширмы.  
\- Хотел сказать лично, - Стив на мгновение выныривает из-за ткани, подмигивает ему и машет в сторону выхода на пожарную лестницу. - Чем раньше уйдёшь, тем раньше вернёшься.  
Баки вздыхает и послушно выбирается из окна. Он сидит на остывающих железных перекладинах и изо всех сил прислушивается к тому, что происходит в квартире. А звуки ещё больше распаляют любопытство: Стив шуршит упаковочной бумагой, сопит, чертыхается, что-то роняет и ворчит себе под нос. И что бы он ни приготовил Баки, это должно быть что-то грандиозное, раз на сюрприз ушёл весь день и ещё немного - вечера.  
Баки успевает выкурить ровно две сигареты к тому моменту, когда Стив тихо его зовёт:  
\- Давай, возвращайся, Бак, замёрзнешь и окончательно прокуришь себе лёгкие, - бормочет он. Баки стремительно перелетает через подоконник, но Стива в комнате нет. Стив всё ещё за ширмой, и Баки окликает его.  
\- Закрой глаза, - просит Стив, и Баки безропотно подчиняется. Все его чувства обострены, поэтому тихий скрип колец ширмы по карнизу кажется громоподобным, равно как и звонкие почему-то шаги Стива. И пока Баки гадает, кажется ему это или нет, Стив останавливается напротив и робко выдыхает. - Знаешь, Бак, это казалось такой отличной идеей последние несколько месяцев, но сейчас я почему-то совсем не уверен, что… А, ладно, к чёрту, просто открывай глаза.  
Баки осторожно открывает глаза и застывает. Ему кажется, что даже кровь больше не движется по венам и артериям, замерев он неожиданности.  
\- Стиви, - сдавленно выдыхает Баки, чувствуя, что сердце вспомнило наконец, что ему положено стучать, и забилось где-то в горле. - Стив, ты…  
\- Выгляжу глупо? - смущённо бормочет Стив.  
\- Вообще-то я хотел сказать, потрясающе, - Баки закусывает губу и принимается разглядывать его с ног до головы. Под этими жадными взглядами Стив краснеет и опускает глаза в пол.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил как-то, что ужасно хотел бы пойти со мной на настоящее свидание? - Стив сжимает кулаки, а потом резко вскидывает голову и едва заметно улыбается. - Ну так вот, теперь ты можешь это сделать, Баки. Это и есть мой подарок.  
Баки стоит не шелохнувшись и впитывает в себя образ нового Стива - голубое в крупный белый горох летящее платье, стройные ровные ноги в чулках, белые лодочки, копна светлых вьющихся волос - когда только успел? - и пухлые, подкрашенные кармином, чувственные губы. Стив как настоящий художник нарисовал себе новое лицо - миловидное, чуть наивное, девичье, в котором неуловимо проступали его настоящие черты. Наверное, если бы Стив родился девушкой, он был бы именно таким, думает Баки, не решаясь прикоснуться.  
\- Так и будешь стоять? - фыркает наконец Стив и приподнимает уголок губ. - Бак, если ты не поторопишься, мы рискуем не успеть танцы.  
\- Стив, - Баки шагает к нему и прижимается всем телом. - Стив, Господи, Стив…  
У него нет слов, а Стив смеётся в ответ:  
\- Стефани, сегодня меня зовут Стефани, - он выпутывается из рук Баки и мягко подталкивает того к стулу, на котором аккуратно висит форма. - И не испорть даме причёску, солдафон!  
Наверное, реакция Баки была настолько окрыляющей, что Стив почувствовал себя спокойнее - разом куда-то делать вся нервозность и робость, Стив двигается плавно, легко, с неуловимой грацией. Так, будто и впрямь стал девушкой. И пока Баки торопливо переодевается, Стив делает по комнате несколько шагов, а потом кружится на месте, заставляя юбку взметнуться солнцем вокруг его коленей, и Баки снова не может пошевелиться.  
\- Знал бы я, что тебя так легко вывести из равновесия, давно бы это сделал, - закусив нижнюю губу, насмешливо говорит Стив. Он подходит ближе, поправляет Баки галстук и осторожно, чтобы не смазать кармин, целует его в щёку.  
\- Стефани, значит, - смеётся Баки и, вдыхая поглубже, чувствует лёгкий аромат цветочных духов, почти неуловимый, но он сводит Баки с ума. - Стеф звучит почти как Стив.   
Стив лишь хитро улыбается и с видимым удовольствием берётся за предложенную Баки руку, устраивая свои пальцы у него на локте. 

Идти со Стивом по улицам Бруклина под руку очень непривычно, но чертовски здорово. Баки будто даже забывает, что всего через пару дней ему придётся уехать, а перед этим ещё и рассказать Стиву о своём назначении. Завтра, думает Баки, всё завтра, а сейчас он улыбается, слегка чеканит шаг и ловит завистливые мужские взгляды.  
Стив, кажется, тоже наслаждается по полной - он много улыбается, звонко смеётся, обнажая ровные белые зубы и ведёт себя настолько свободно, будто он действительно Стефани, прелестная юная леди, а не бруклинский сопляк, получающий пинки в каждой встреченной подворотне.  
\- Барнс, что за очаровательная спутница сегодня с тобой? - спрашивает у Баки один из приятелей, стоит им ступить на открытую террасу молодёжного клуба.  
\- Моя невеста, Стефани, - улыбается он, накрывая пальцами ладонь Стива на своём локте. - Стеф, познакомься, это мой друг, Том Парсонс. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о нём?  
Стив учтиво кивает, слегка улыбается, но Баки видит, что его тянет расхохотаться в голос. Парсонса Стив знает отлично, равно как и знает то, что никакой он Баки не друг. Собутыльник, скорее, да и то, в далёком прошлом.  
\- Женишься, парень? Поздравляю, - Том радостно трясёт ему руку, и теперь Баки хочется тоже расхохотаться. - На такой красотке грех не жениться!  
Баки ещё пару минут терпеливо принимает поздравления, а потом извиняется и уводит Стива к уютному круглому столику в углу.   
На улице тепло и безветренно, на столиках горят свечи, и Баки галантно отодвигает перед Стивом стул. Раз у них настоящее свидание - нужно всё делать по правилам.   
От лёгкого красного вина у Стива ещё больше краснеют губы, а щёки заливаются нежным румянцем. Баки греет его пальцы в своих ладонях, улыбается, а потом предлагает:  
\- Может потанцуем? - и первые звуки танго удачно подкрепляют его слова. Стив кивает, и Баки, поднявшись из-за стола, выводит его в центр танцевальной площадки. Такая вот насмешка над всеми этими гомофобами - Стив и Баки осторожно, на пробу, делают первые скользящие шаги по вышарканному сотнями пар до них паркету. До полуночи, когда принцесса снова станет Золушкой, ещё куча времени, поэтому Баки обнимает Стива за пояс и привычно ведёт, как и тогда, когда только-только учил его танцевать.   
Баки чувствует, какие горячие у Стива руки - и в его ладони, и на его плече, - как горят у него щёки, когда Стив прижимается лицом к шее Баки.  
\- В ночи играет скрипка, почти неслышно, для нас одних, её мелодия нежна и ласкова, - тихонько подпевает Стив по-французски, и у Баки от счастья сжимается сердце. Он резко отталкивает Стива, крепко держа его ладонь в своей. Баки знает - тот каким-то шестым чувством поймает каждое движение, идеально совпадёт с ним самим. Цепочка легких шагов, движение бедер - корте. И когда Стив снова оказывается в его руках, а пальцы его прижимаются к груди Баки, он с лёгкой улыбкой заканчивает. - Она шепчет нам о надежде любви, радости жизни, вдвоём под чистым небом давай послушаем её.  
Другие пары расступаются перед ними, словно бы не горя желанием встать на пути у бури, кто-то одобрительно свистит, а Баки прижимает Стива к себе и чувствует, что вот оно - то самое воспоминание, которое поможет ему вернуться в Бруклин даже из ада.  
\- Потихоньку в моём сердце снова расцветает счастье этой ночью грёз, - почти шепчет Стив, когда они наконец замирают. Баки смотрит на его раскрасневшиеся щёки, горящие глаза и шалую улыбку, а потом склоняет голову и целует. Ему плевать на то, что весь кармин с губ Стива окажется на нём, просто Стив такой красивый и родной, что удержаться невозможно.  
Свист вокруг становится всё громче, кто-то звучно хлопает, а Баки не обращает внимания - он нежно прихватывает нижнюю губ Стива и скользит в его сладкий от вина рот языком, пальцами путаясь в волосах. Будь Стив и вправду девушкой, после такого осталось бы только пожениться, чтоб не ославили на всю округу, но назавтра от Стефани не останется и следа, а сам Баки уедет в Европу.   
\- Я так тебя люблю, - шепчет он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива и заглядывая ему у глаза. Баки не нужен ответ, он знает и так, что Стив - тоже, иначе не подарил бы ему этот волшебный вечер.  
Едва начинается новая песня, окружающие теряют к ним интерес, так что Баки со Стивом ещё какое-то время сидят за своим столиком в углу и пьют вино. Опьянеть от него невозможно, даже Стив не сможет напиться таким лёгким, но оно приятно согревает, особенно Баки, оставшегося в тонкой рубашке. Стив, улыбаясь, кутается в его военный китель, и всё настолько хорошо, что кажется сном. Баки трясёт головой.  
\- Прогуляемся? - предлагает он и, дождавшись кивка, задувает свечу на столе. 

Вечерний Бруклин такой, что им не надышаться; не насмотреться, не отпечатать на обратной стороне век. Стив доверчиво прижимается к Баки, обнимает его за пояс и звонко стучит своими маленькими каблучками.  
\- Не холодно? - мягко интересуется Баки, чуть склоняя голову, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в лицо.  
\- Немного, - отзывается тот, а потом быстро говорит. - Баки нет, рано ещё, только не домой. Я не заболею, обещаю.  
\- Смотри мне, - Баки сурово сдвигает брови, а потом хитро добавляет. - Маленькая моя…  
И получает лёгкий тычок локтем в бок. Стив невинно хлопает глазами, будто бы и не он это был, а потом тянет Баки к ярко светящейся фотобудке.  
\- Давай сфотографируемся, а? - подначивает он, затаскивая Баки внутрь. - Баки и Стефани ведь - отличная пара.  
Баки смеётся и послушно улыбается фотовспышке, а потом разворачивает лицо Стива к себе и целует. Стив больше не дурачится, он обнимает Баки за шею и прикрывает глаза. На простеньких полароидных снимках они оба выглядят ужасно счастливыми, и Баки теперь точно знает, какую фотографию он будет хранить в нагрудном кармане.  
\- Теперь - домой? - он, задумавшись, едва не треплет Стива по волосам, но потом вспоминает про причёску и проводит кончиками пальцев от шеи к ключице. Тот вздрагивает.  
\- Теперь - да, у нас есть ещё пара часов до того, как карета превратится в тыкву, - Стив хмыкает и первым выходит на улицу.  
Когда они наконец оказываются около дома, и Стив уже порывается взбежать по ступенькам, Баки прижимает его к себе за плечи.  
\- Постой, - голос его чуть дрожит, и Баки неловко откашливается. - Ты же помнишь, у нас сегодня настоящее свидание, - Стив осторожно кивает, и Баки ухмыляется, - и поэтому я просто обязан это сделать… Только не бей меня, Стиви!  
Он подхватывает Стива на руки и медленно поднимается по лестнице. Тонкий капрон на бедре жжёт ладонь Баки, а Стив так изумлённо хлопает глазами, что хочется одновременно расхохотаться и смять его губы своими.  
\- Ненормальный, - наконец качает головой Стив, обнимая Баки за шею и устраиваясь поудобнее. - Ты просто чокнутый, Бак!  
\- И это говорит мне парень в чулках, - фыркает Баки смешливо, а потом, сдвинув руку, забирается пальцами под тугую резинку на бедре. Больше он ничего сказать не успевает, потому что Стив целует его в шею, и мысли вылетают из головы.  
Баки прижимается спиной к двери, дуреет окончательно, в то время как Стив наощупь пытается отпереть замок. Скрипит, смазать, снова отмечает Баки, а потом со Стивом на руках вваливается в квартиру спиной вперёд, чудом не рухнув на пол.  
\- Господи, Стиви, как же я хочу тебя, - стонет Баки ему прямо в рот. - Ты не представляешь себе, какой ты…  
И тут его будто ледяной водой окатывает. Чёрт возьми, Стив решит, что он извращенец, потому что свидание - это одно, а вот заниматься любовью со Стефани - это совсем другое. Но Стив краснеет, а потом очень тихо говорит:  
\- Я же сказал, Баки, карета превратится в тыкву только через пару часов, - и прикрывает глаза. Баки ушам своим не верит. Он что - серьёзно? Стив облизывается и, будто услышав его мысли, добавляет. - У нас же настоящее свидание, ты забыл?  
Баки, едва дыша, закрывает за ними дверь, а потом, в два шага оказавшись у кровати, медленно опускает Стива на неё. Ему хочется вылизать Стива с головы до ног; целовать везде, куда дотянется; заставить задыхаться и стонать. Баки лихорадочными движениями стягивает с себя галстук, потому что дышать уже трудно, опускается между разведённых коленей Стива и ладонью ведёт по ноге вверх, задирая подол платья.  
Кожа у Стива гладкая, безволосая, очень нежная, и Баки легко касается губами внутренней стороны бедра, прямо рядом с кружевом чулочной резинки, вырывая у Стива изумлённый вздох. Целует дальше, выше, ведёт языком вдоль подвязки и останавливается у кромки белья. Даже оно - женское, и Баки сжимает руку в кулак, чтобы не сорваться.  
Он ласкает медленно, тягуче, обхватывает ртом головку сквозь тонкое кружево, и Стив дёргается, подаётся навстречу, вцепляется пальцами Баки в плечи. Такой отзывчивый, раскрытый, откровенный; дрожит мелко-мелко от каждого прикосновения, вздрагивает волной от каждого поцелуя.  
Баки тянется выше, вылизывает широко и влажно Стиву шею, помогает выпутаться из безнадёжно большого кителя, пробегается пальцами вверх по рёбрам в поисках застёжки - он ещё на террасе клуба заметил, что та сбоку.  
Стив не помогает, мешает только - лишает последних остатков здравомыслия своими прерывистыми вздохами и сладкими стонами, поэтому Баки целует его запястья - сначала одно, потом другое, - кладёт его руки в себе на шею и тянет застёжку вниз.   
Платье раскрывается, как кокон бабочки, и Баки почти не дышит, рассматривая ладно сидящее на плоской груди кружевное бюстье.   
\- Какую же француженку ты обокрал, Стиви, - задушенно выдыхает он и благоговейно целует родинку на ключице Стива.  
\- Безгрудую, - неловко шутит Стив и захлёбывается воздухом, когда Баки спускается поцелуями ниже, к животу и снова к бёдрам. А потом тянет за ворот рубашки на себя и принимается лихорадочно расстёгивать пуговицы.  
Всегда аккуратная форма летит прямо на пол, но Баки всё равно - он стягивает с задницы Стива кружево, разводит его колени как можно шире и толкается языком в Стива, лижет, целует его, доводит до исступления, раскрывает под себя.   
Где-то под кроватью лежит тюбик с вазелином, но Баки знает, что Стив любит именно так - ничего лишнего, липкого, чуждого, и он готов хоть вечность терпеть, разминая расслабляющиеся мышцы кончиками пальцев, пока Стив не попросит.   
Стив просит, он требует, выгибается всем телом, и Баки, добавив слюны, осторожно вводит палец. Тот скользит легко, Стив хочет, Господи, как же он хочет Баки, и Баки добавляет второй палец. Аккуратно проталкивает внутрь - фалангу за фалангой, на пробу толкается, а потом, не удержавшись, лижет растянутые на своих пальцах мышцы. Стив вскрикивает, мечется по кровати, насаживается сам, и Баки, накрыв его член ртом, добавляет третий.   
К собственному члену он даже не прикасается, не смотрит на него и старается не вспоминать о его существовании; Баки боится позорно кончить, даже не начав, но когда Стив тянет его за волосы вверх и хрипло выдыхает:  
\- Да давай уже, хватит издеваться, - Баки вытаскивает пальцы и, размазав выступившую на головке смазку по всему стволу, осторожно толкается. Стив расслаблен, он принимает его сразу и до конца, обхватывает ногами за пояс, глубоко вдыхает, а потом прикрывает глаза и ворчит. - И ещё, расстегни эту штуку, она мне дышать не даёт.  
Баки послушно садится на пятки, тянет Стива на себя, проникая ещё глубже, срывая с его губ сдавленное “О, Господи, Баки!”, и подцепляет крючки пальцами. Пальцы дрожат, выходит попытки с третьей, но когда он наконец отбрасывает на пол и бюстье, Стив облегчённо выдыхает.  
Баки хочет снова опрокинуть его на кровать, но Стив его останавливает:  
\- Давай так, - шепчет он, проводя языком Баки по шее и прикусывая ушную раковину. Баки не может ему отказать, никогда не мог, ни в чём; толчки выходят несильными, глубокими, и от каждого Стива словно током бьёт. Баки целует его прикрытые веки, ловит губами дыхание, стонет во влажную шею. Поза неудобная, у Стива вообще нет никакой точки опоры, кроме самого Баки, но, кажется, он получает от этого особое удовольствие, поэтому Баки не спорит. Ему не трудно, Стив всё равно почти ничего не весит. Поза неудобная, но в ней настолько явно читается полное и безграничное доверие Стива к нему, что Баки не выдерживает - его мир взрывается сотней калейдоскопов разом, так резко, что он почти теряет равновесие. А потом его накрывает второй волной - Стив сжимается, выгибается, прикусывает Баки плечо и сдавленно стонет, дрожа всем телом.  
\- Ты в порядке? - заботливо спрашивает Баки, пару минут спустя укладывая Стива на спину и устраиваясь рядом. Он поворачивает голову набок, утыкается носом Стиву в запястье и глубоко дышит.  
\- В полном, - тот улыбается мягкой и рассеянной улыбкой, а потом вздыхает. - Только вот чулки сам не сниму - нет сил даже шевелиться.  
Баки сползает по кровати и принимается за подвязки, а потом аккуратно стягивает капрон с ног Стива, ласково целуя открывающуюся кожу.  
\- Спасибо, - сонно вздыхает Стив, и как только Баки возвращается на своё место, устраивается у него на груди и засыпает. Баки перебирает его чуть влажные волосы, гипнотизирует трещину на потолке и клянётся себе, что завтра обязательно расскажет Стиву про назначение в сто седьмой пехотный. Вот только наберётся смелости - и расскажет. Скорее всего ближе к вечеру, когда закончит с входным замком.

**Author's Note:**

> * Un violon dans la nuit (Скрипка в ночи) - французское танго Тино Росси, получившее безумную популярность в Европе во второй половине тридцатых годов. Изначально песня была написана на итальянском композитором Чезаре Андреа Биксио и поэтом-песенником Бруно Керубини.


End file.
